


I'll cry after everything is done and dusted

by spiteandmalice



Series: Hear it in Stereo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Everyone is Queer, F/F, Pacific Rim AU, Solo Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice
Summary: This is the story of the Anchorage Shatterdome's fight against the apocalypse. A SW/Pacific Rim AU.This is the ReyRose story in that universe. It's not necessary to read 'Hear it in stereo' first for this little slice of AU.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Series: Hear it in Stereo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815535
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	I'll cry after everything is done and dusted

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pacific Rim fans:  
> I’m sticking to the “real” PR timeline as much as possible. Most Shatterdome/tech info is taken from official sources, but Jaegers and Kaiju within are created for this alternative timeline. “Droid” Jagers are small single person Jagers from PR2. Saber Athena’s Ionic Twinblades are basically lightsabers aren’t they?
> 
> For non Pacific Rim fans:  
> TL;DR: giant mechs (Jaegers) with mentally linked (“drifting”) pilots inside, that fight big scary monsters (kajiu) coming out of an interdimensional portal in the Pacific Ocean. Oh, and the world will end if they fail. 
> 
> Backstory to this fic:
> 
> Rey and Kylo (siblings) used to pilot together (a Jaeger nicknamed ‘The Force’ ) there was an incident and Kylo was injured. Rey’s using this time to build a new Jaeger with Rose and Finn... and pine after Rose. 
> 
> I'm on twitter @spiteandmalice if you want to talk Jaegars or SW!

The first time you drift with someone you can't predict the outcome.

Mostly it’s positive. In the early days of the program there was a famous reunion between two estranged twins, every news channel worldwide looping footage of them crying together after drifting, arms around each other the same way they had been in the womb. 

A father and son who hadn’t spoken for years shaking hands. A husband and wife on the verge of divorce who fell in love again. 

Sometimes it’s negative: with things people kept hidden inside them suddenly ripped out of them and exposed to the light.

Pilots are always asked _‘what does it_ feel _like?’_

Rey thinks drifting with her brother is taking a breath of cold fresh air early in the morning, but you’re warm and toasty in a big coat, holding a cup of coffee, enjoying it. Kylo says Rey is like stepping off an aeroplane on vacation to a hotter country, warmth and anticipation and dry desert air. 

Rey wonders what it’d be like with Rose.

\---

Rey is an amazing pilot. Rey is a great engineer...Rey is also a useless lesbian.

She _loves_ women. She loves being with them, loves talking to them, looking at them, touching them.

She’s also been single for a…a long time.

It’s easy for Kylo, he’s got that effortless thing that makes men flock to him, and isn’t afraid to use it. The right tight black jeans and casually ripped t-shirt combo can have men buying him a drink without him even opening his mouth. 

Rey goes with him to the gay clubs, shares a taxi there, watches him flirt and charm everyone in the place, from the bouncer to the jaded queens in their regular booths and Rey? 

Rey. Just. Sits. There.

Sometimes girls will approach her, and they’ll try to make small talk, and then they’ll leave, go dance with their friends, make out with each other in the darker corners.

Rey’ll have another piña colada (okay, maybe two more) then gets a lift back to the base with someone heading that way. Kylo rolls up the next morning in the same clothing he went out in, hickeys on his neck, someone else's sunglasses on his face.

It’s not that Rey’s lonely, not really: she’s got good friends on the base, friends across every continent she chats to online and Kylo who is her platonic (sometimes annoying as _fuck_ ) other half. 

She’s got _the Force_ , their Jaeger they co-pilot.

But when she sleeps at night, she wonders what it’d be like to be able to kiss someone goodnight. To tangle her legs with theirs.

\---

Rose is one of those few people who everyone likes. And it’s easy to see why, she’s smart, makes a lot of jokes, but never at people’s expense. She works hard. She also knits sweaters for ill animals at the local shelter and Rey’s pretty sure she’s at least 40% in love with her before she sees the pictures of kittens in tiny sweaters. 

Rose has brought Rey two things today: a power connector and the biggest burger Rey’s seen since moving to Alaska.

“Is that for me?”

“Yeah and I have fries too. They’re a little squashed though, the connector was heavier than I thought.”

Rose digs around in the bag on her shoulder, passes a crumpled brown paper bag with grease stains on it to Rey.

“Oh god, you got the spicy mix on them, I love you.”

Rose blushes and Rey shoves a handful of fries in her mouth to ignore the tight feeling in her chest.

Rose leans over, and tucks Rey’s tshirt tag in. Rey freezes while she does it. Her fingertips are cold.

“Are you coming for dinner in the mess tonight? If you still have room left after that burger! I heard it’s Taco...uh, Wednesday. The shipment was a day later I suppose for Taco Tuesday.”

Rey beams. “I love tacos! Yum, my favourite! Ooh, maybe they’ll have fish tacos. I love fish tacos.”

“Maybe? I didn’t see the menu. Gotta run!” Rose waves goodbye and Rey waves too.

\---

Poe nearly wet himself at Rey’s retelling of that moment later at dinner. The pilots had ended up turning up late as everyone else was leaving as General Hux’s briefing had run on longer than expected.

“ _‘I love fish tacos’?_ Jesus Christ! Rey, why didn’t you just tell her you love pussy and get it over with.”

“Fuck off. Like, all the way off.”

“Does she even know you’re gay?”

“I think so?”

“Talk me through it Skywalker, how would she know.”

“Everyone knows?”

“She’s been on base a month. Logic. Step by step, c’mon.”

“...I guess she wouldn’t.”

“Exactly. Go ask her out. Shoot your shot.”

“Go fuck yourself, Dameron.”

“I love you too Skywalker.”

Rey’d throw her taco at him but it was a _really_ good taco.

\---

Poe turns and grins at Rey and Rey feels more terror at that particular grin than the first time she piloted. That grin meant bad, bad things were about to happen to Rey.

“F- Y- I- Rose is coming this way.” Poe sing-songs. 

“I’m not ready!”

“Just ask her out.”

“I can’t!”

“Thirty seconds to impact, I’m gonna go hide. Good luck.”

“DAMERON! Oh hi, Rose.”

Rose beams at Rey and Rey finds herself smiling back. 

“Where’s Poe going?” Rose asks. 

“Not sure. Hell at some stage probably.”

Rose laughs and Rey’s heart skips a beat.

Rose gestures at Rey’s workout gear. “Did you have a good gym session?” 

“Yeah it was pretty good- Kylo was there too and bored so Poe and I decided to give him a challenge.”

“Is he recovering okay?”

“Yeah, he’s going to be back in a Jaeger any day now. Almost healed.”

There’s an awkward pause while the conversation tails off and Rey wants the floor to swallow her up. Poe sticks his head out from behind the shelving he’s hiding behind, like the horrible gremlin that he is. He points at Rose, then Rey then back at Rose. 

Rey’s mouth starts to move before she really thinks.

“Oh by the way Rose, I just wanted to tell you that I’m gay.”

Rose blinks, and then smiles wide and Rey feels a spark of hope. 

“Thanks for sharing that with me, Rey.”

“Are you?” Rey winces, she sounds desperate, voice slightly shrill. _Calm down, Skywalker._

“Am I-?”

“Gay?”

“No.”

Rey thought of the fleet of helicopters outside, this is all Poe’s fault so he’d _have_ to help her leave the base, she’d have to change her name, leave the country, maybe Kylo-

“I’m bi.”

-and just like that, she’s back in the game. Possibly. Maybe. _Fuck_.

“Cool, cool, cool... I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me? A date. Dinner date.”

She’s pretty sure she just heard Poe snort from behind the shelving and she’s going to kick his ass five ways from Sunday.

Rose grins at her and Rey’s pretty sure her heart rate is going faster than it had been at the last kaiju kill.

“I’d really like that! Is tomorrow good for you? We can meet in town, I’ll book a table somewhere?”

“Yes. Yes! Town. Tomorrow. Yes!” 

Rose beams and Rey grins back. Rose gives her a little wave and walks off to the elevator, Poe scrambling to catch up with her. Once the doors close behind them Rey punches the air.

“YES!” 

Poe raises a hand and Rey reluctantly gives him a high five.

“I told you Skywalker! That was only mildly embarrassing and painful- _for me_ to watch. Now you have a date.”

“Thanks, but do this again and I _will_ step on you with _The Force_ and it’ll be a tragic accident.”

\---

What a difference a day makes. 

The kaiju called _Supremacy_ attacks Anchorage, and Amilyn Holdo dies saving the rest of her squadron.

Death isn’t a new visitor to the Shatterdome, but it never gets easier. Rey spends the rest of the afternoon in the gym, literally running from her problems on the treadmill. 

“Hey hey Rey Rey.”

“Hi- Kylo.” she pants out as her brother appears by her side.

“You need to get ready for your date.”

“Not - going.”

Kylo leans over and slows the treadmill. Rey tries to smack his hand away, but a wave of dizziness overcomes her and she steps off the treadmill. Her legs are jelly but Kylo offers her his arm and she clings on.

“I’m not going.” she gasps out as she fumbles with her water bottle. 

Kylo rolls his eyes and pushes her towards the low bench that runs along the length of the gym. He takes the bottle from her and opens it. 

“Drink. And you’re going on this date, even if I’ve gotta go with you.”

“Holdo _died_ today. Poe, Jess and Snap nearly died too.”

“I know, I know. Go shower and I’ll see you in your room in twenty mins.”

\---

Kylo knocks just as Rey finishes dressing.

“Come in.”

Kylo whistles when he sees her. She normally wears exactly three outfits: overalls, a yoga pants/sports bra combo or a piloting suit. When she goes out it’s skinny black jeans and some old black shirt combo. Easy. Predictable. Simple.

Tonight she’s wearing a deep red silk blouse and black trousers with her only good pair of black ankle boots.

“Nice! Red suits you.”

“Poe bought it for me.” 

Poe had thrown the bag containing the blouse at her this morning with a wink. The rest of his team had demanded to know what was in the bag and when Poe refused to answer- they made up elaborate lies. Holdo had choked on her coffee when Jess had said something particularly lewd. 

That was the last time Rey would ever see Holdo alive. 

“Will you braid my hair Kylo?”

“Like I used to?”

Rey nods and Kylo fans out Rey’s hair with his fingers. 

"Please tell Rose if she breaks your heart I'll kick her ass.." Kylo says as he brushes her hair through.

"It's just dinner!" She sees Kylo rolling his eyes in the mirror

"I saw that." she mutters. 

"She's the first girl I've seen you interested in for what, a year?"

"Not true, there was-" Rey clicks her fingers twice. "- um. Tall. Blonde. I want to say... Eve?"

"Niamh." 

"Yes!” 

“That was one coffee. This is _dinner_. And stop moving, this is hard enough without you wriggling."

She feels like she is a small kid again, getting ready for school. Her mom and dad had to go be heroes so Ben and Rey had to be brave and strong and live with Grandma Padmé for a little while. 

Ben had brushed her hair every morning. Grandma had offered but Ben did the braids better, and only tugged Rey’s hair if she'd been mean to him. She could pretend her mom was standing behind him telling him what to do.

“Do you think I’m a bad person?” Rey says softly.

Kylo’s hands stop moving.

“You’re the least bad person I’ve ever known.”

“Holdo _died_ today. Poe could have died. And I’m going on a _date_.”

“Holdo would have scolded you and told you to go live your life. Finn’s gone to keep an eye on the Squadron while they drink to her memory tonight, I’ll drop in later and check on Poe for you.” 

\---

Rey’s nervously waiting outside the TexMex restaurant Rose has picked out. She should have suggested they share a taxi, she’s so bad at this ahh-

“Hey.”

Rey had never seen Rose off-base so the soft corn-flour blue dress and she’s wearing takes her breath away for a moment. 

Rose is in heels, Rey isn’t but still Rose is shorter than her as she leans in for a hug. Rey’s never found a height difference cute before, but she’s pretty sure she finds everything about Rose cute.

“Hey back.” Rey says.

“You look amazing!” Rose gushes. 

“Uh thank you, so do you. I like your dress.”

“Shall we go inside? You said you liked tacos?” Rose sounds a little uncertain. 

“Yes! I love them.” 

The waitress shows them to a little table for two, lights the candle between them. 

Rey pulls Rose’s chair out for her and Rose beams at her and Rey feels her heart clench.

The conversation turns to their lives before Anchorage.

“I took engineering at university, then joined the program when I graduated. What about you, Rey?”

“I enrolled in the PPDC the day I turned 16. College was never going to be an option for me. But as you know, we have the best engineers in the world here, I took some online classes, trained with them between training to fight in a Jaeger.”

“Do you miss drifting with Kylo? He’s going to be back in action soon though, right?”

“Yeah. We both miss it. Not the fighting, but being together, being in sync. It’s… I can’t describe it properly. It’s special.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that. I asked Finn to run the equations. For us.”

“For us to drift?”

Rose nods, takes a bite of her taco while Rey digests this information. 

Rey finally nods. 

“I think we should try. Finn’s calculation models are getting better with each attack, and I’m terrified I’ll turn up at your lab some day and he’ll have found out when the double event is going to take place.”

 _When the final stand between humankind and the monsters would take place_ is left unsaid. 

\--- 

Rey leans on the counter of the bar and fishes her wallet out of her pocket. 

“Two rum and cokes please.”

“Sure. Where’s that brother of yours these days, honey? We miss him. Has he been snatched up?”

“He’s been busy. But he might be dating someone if he ever gets his ass in gear.”

The bartender pretends to fan his face in shock as Rey swipes her card.

“Kylo Ren, settling down. The world must be ending!”

Rey tries to smile back, but her heart’s not in it. “Thanks. Have a good evening.”

Rey hands Rose her drink, then knocks her own back and puts the glass down. 

“I think we should go back to base.” Rey announces.

Rose freezes mid-lifting her drink to her mouth.

“I’m sorry- I thought we were having a nice time, I didn’t mean to pressure you into coming here-”

“Oh god no, Rose, it’s not you. The bartender mentioned the end of the world, just as a throwaway phrase. But I thought: what are we doing here? There’s always repairs to be done, we could run simulations. Holdo _died_ today.”

Rose takes Rey’s hand. “Or we could dance and do all that tomorrow. The world is ending, it doesn’t mean our lives have to stop. One dance, please.”

Rey nods, lets out a slow exhale. “One dance.”

The techno pop that was playing fades out and a slower song starts to play. Rose takes a final gulp of her drink, puts the glass next to Rey’s empty one. 

The dancefloor is filled with people, so they are forced to stand close together. They hold hands, swaying together. A man bumps into Rose, and she bumps into Rey. 

Rey grins down at her. “Hey.”

Rose blushes. “Sorry, that guy pushed me and-”

Rey grins wider. “It’s cool. Can I hold you?”

It’s easier to sway together holding Rose, Rey’s arms wrap around her so she can rest her head on Rey’s shoulder. Rose fits just under Rey’s chin and her hair smells like peaches.

The next song is even slower, and they’re barely moving now, just swaying in place, holding each other tight. The bar is so loud around them but they might as well be the only people on the Earth at this very moment. 

Rose is mumbling the lyrics into Rey’s shoulder. 

“Can I kiss you?” Rey murmurs. 

Rose presses her mouth to Rey’s as her answer.

She tastes like cola and there’s the faint glide of waxy chapstick on her lips and it’s the best kiss Rey can ever remember having. 

They keep swaying together, even when the music changes to the Vengaboys and people start jumping and singing around them. 

If they don’t break apart, they can pretend this is still the one single dance they agreed to.

\---

Rey kisses Rose goodnight at her door, just a simple press of lips that lingers for a moment.

Rose pushes Rey’s hair back behind her ear, let’s her fingers trail down Rey’s neck.

“Do you want to come in for a coffee?”

“I don’t like coffee.” Rey admits, then curses herself. She should have said yes, could have sat with Rose for another hour, pretended to drink a cup for her sake.

Rose winks. “Neither do I.”

Rey swallows. “Okay.”

Rey barely closes the door behind them before Rose is kissing her, hands on Rey’s waist and dropping lower.

“Is this okay?” Rose asks. 

Rey nods. “Oh god, it’s more than okay, it’s great, keep going, _please_.” 

It’s been a long time since she’s done this, but her hands seem to remember what to do, sliding over Rose’s dress to cup one breast, squeezing it. 

“Yeah, I like that.” Rose groans against her mouth. 

Rey does it again. 

Rey's not in the habit of taking things for herself or acting selfishly. She's given her entire life to the PPDC and knows she will die for the cause too.

But she kisses Rose and thinks... _why not be selfish_ ? Why not be young and stupid and yes, _selfish_ for one night? 

Her other hand finds Rose’s waist, and Rose pushes Rey’s hand down, hikes up her skirt. Rey tells her fingers not to tremble as they trace the line of Rose’s underwear where it meets her warm, bare thigh.

She walks backwards to her bed, pulls Rey down onto it and Rey’s hands hover. Rose takes one of Rey’s hands, slides it between her legs.

"Only if you want of course. I don't mean to presume I just thought-" her words cut off as Rey presses the heel of her hand against her.

She’s warm and damp under her hand and Rey's missed this so much, this moment when the girl is still technically clothed but they're about to lose control. 

She grinds her hand once and Rose gasps, before Rey wriggles down the bed. She places a kiss on Rose’s thigh, sucks the skin lightly. 

She hooks her fingers in the elastic of Rose's knickers, and Rose helps her slide them off.

"Kiss me? And touch me at the same time?” Rose asks.

Rey moves up the bed to lie beside Rose again, reaches down and touches her, slides through the wetness and lets Rose move against her fingers while they kiss slowly.

Rey couldn't remember the last time she smiled like this during sex, how it was to feel _light_ inside just by being near someone. Like every bad choice she'd ever made, every girl she'd kissed who turned out to be a frog rather than a princess- it didn't matter any more, now Rose was here.

Rose comes and they get lost in kissing each other, until Rey grabs Rose’s ass to pull her flush against her body as Rose’s fingers creep inside Rey’s jeans. 

“Please, go inside.” Rey begs.

Rose’s fingers are perfect, as clever with this as they are with a wrench, her thumb flicking back the hood of Rey’s clit to circle it and Rey moans. 

“Yeah?” Rose says breathily and Rey nods. 

Rose slides two fingers into Rey and she clenches down on them, Rose’s thumb still pressing into her clit. 

Rey feels her climax being pulled to the surface without any warning. Rose murmurs that she’s good, that she’s perfect, and that she’s gonna come for Rose. 

Rey comes, hard.

\---

Kylo and Rey spar the next morning. Seeing the scar on his face makes her ache inside, a stark reminder of how close she’d come to losing him. 

“You’re holding back, Rey.”

“And you nearly died. You should still be resting.”

“The Kaiju aren’t resting. And shut up, you’d do the exact same thing if you’d been in my position.”

She shrugs the comment off without remark, they both know he’s right. He swings his staff and she bends back quickly to let it past harmlessly over her head.

He’s still got the power in the hits that he lands on her, but he tires quicker than before. 

“Are you going out tonight?”

“Can’t, I’ve got physical therapy, and then a date with an ice bath.”

“Ouch.”

He looks around furtively, then bends his head to whisper to her. “Later though, I’ll be back to do yoga, and watch Hux work out.” He waggles his eyebrows at her and she pushes him away. 

“Ugh, you’re ridiculous. Would you go out if you were free? Poe told me you haven’t been out with the others since your accident. Maybe you should go. You know the bar is open until 2.”

“I don’t want to. Partly the scar, but mostly, I don’t want anyone else besides Hux.” He looks so sad suddenly that she has to reach out, tug him in for a hug. He squeezes her once, lets her go. 

“I’m sorry. Maybe it’ll work out. I think you two would be good together.”

Kylo shrugs, twirls his staff. “Doesn’t matter. We’re still at war. No time for feelings.”

\---

Hux changes his mind only a few days later and Kylo announces it to the pilots in the rec room. 

“I’m uh. Hux and I are going to drift together.” 

Poe whoops in glee, leans over to tap his beer bottle against Kylo’s in celebration.

“Good for you!”

He leans over to Rey, and does the same gesture.

“And good for you Rey! End of the world, everyone finally gets in a relationship. Not me. I’m a solo flyer.” Poe says smugly.

Rey laughs. “Please, I’ve seen you around Finn. You’re like a puppy.”

“Excuse me? Finn and I have a professional, working relationship.”

“I didn’t know that extended to bringing him dinner in the evenings?”

“Having the head of our science division fed and healthy is _paramount_ to our operations, Skywalker.”

“Or giving him blowjobs?”

Poe chokes on his mouthful of beer.

“Who- how- _FUCK_.”

“I didn’t know but thanks for confirming. I’d guessed something had gone on between you two.” 

Kylo doesn’t say anything, drinks his beer with amusement clear on his face while Poe stares in horror at Rey. 

\---

Rose is thrashing in the sheets. It’s not the fun thrashing she did earlier, with Rey’s head between her legs, but she’s having a nightmare and Rey gently shakes her awake.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine, it’s Rey, you’re safe, it’s not real, _you’re safe_.”

Rose opens her eyes, blinks in confusion. 

“Rey?”

Rey brushes Rose’s hair back from her sweaty forehead.

“Yeah, it’s okay. I’m here. You’re awake now.”

Rose sits up. “I’m sorry, I’m a mess. You can go back to your room. I’ll be okay.”

“It’s fine. Kylo has nightmares too. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

They lie back down, Rey spooning Rose. Rey had almost drifted back to sleep when Rose turns around, her elbow catching Rey in the chest.

“Sorry- sorry. I dreamt about Paige’s death.”

Rey runs her fingers through Rose’s hair and Rose continues. “She- she wasn’t a pilot, she was a gunner, manned the anti-kaiju cannons outside the Shatterdome. A kaiju broke through the base defenses. She took a bomb from the experimental labs, but it wasn’t finished. She took a droid Jager, detonated it in the kaiju’s mouth. She saved everyone.”

“It’s not your fault, Paige was brave, she’s be proud of you-”

“She shouldn’t have been there! She only worked at the Shatterdome to put me through engineering school.” Rose snaps. 

Her face crumples and she starts to cry again. “Holdo’s death brought back all those memories. We’ve lost so many.”

“We’re going to win.” Rey reassures her.

“Are we? I’m scared I’m going to lose you. That we’re all going to lose. That the kaiju will win.”

“We can’t control the kaiju, only our own actions. We’ll keep each other safe.”

Rose cries harder and Rey pulls her close and lets her rest her head against Rey’s chest. Rey pets her hair while she cries, body shaking with sobs. Rey feels a little helpless right now, but not hopeless. They still are breathing aren’t they? They still have some Jagers. The fight isn’t over, not yet. 

“Listen to my heartbeat. It’s strong. I’m fine. We’ll be fine.” Rey tells her over and over.

Eventually Rose sleeps.

\---

Rey hadn’t seen _the Force_ since… the incident. 

She winces at the gouge in the head pod. It was an utter miracle Kylo survived and she’s going to hug him so damn hard next time she sees him. 

The body is nearly repaired though, a series of plain grey panelling over the usual black paintwork of the Force. 

Rose is on a platform above, directing a team wiring the left arm. She spots Rey and waves down to her.

“Hey Rey!”

Rey breaks into a grin and waves back. God, Rose engineering was so _hot_ . She laughs to herself. That’s _her_ hot, engineering girlfriend. 

Rose takes the elevator down to ground level, kisses Rey in greeting. Rey’s pretty sure her face is hurting from smiling so hard. 

“So, what do you think? Have I done a good job on your baby?”

“She looks fantastic! What’s left?”

“Left arm hydraulics and we’ve got to check the brand new head pod. It’s landing tonight direct from Perth, Finn found it on eBay.” 

Rey blinks. “eBay?”

“Yeah, when the Australian Jager factories closed bits and pieces ended up in the hands of scrap merchants, engineers, tinkers. This is an identical head pod to the Force, made in the same batch in fact. She’s going to be good as new soon!”

“Better than new. I heard you fixed the ignition delay issue with the lightsabers.”

Rose blushed. “I had some ideas, the team up there made them work.”

Rey grins and hugs Rose. “Thank you. So when are we going to try it out?”

Rose pulls out of the hug. “Sorry, what?”

“When are we going to drift together? She’s ours, isn’t she?”

Rose’s mouth is hanging open. 

“I thought you’d go back piloting with Kylo-”

Rey had thought this plan through in her head a hundred times. She could picture her and Rose piloting as clearly as anything. She’d dreamt about it.

And she’d uh.... forgotten to tell Rose about it.

\---

Pilots are always asked ‘what does it feel like to drift?’

With Rose, it’s peace. It's the soft light at 4am in summer. It's the shade underneath a tree. It’s a breeze coming off the ocean on a sunny day.

It’s the start of something good. 


End file.
